gunsofboomfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
You start with 250g & 35G. Key: g = gun bucks / G = Gold Level 1 Main Quests: * Complete the tutorial: 150g * Fight in a battle: 5 Grenades Level 2 Main Quests: * Sign in to Google Play: 10G & Case x1 * Upgrade any main weapon: 150g * Buy a jacket: 150g * Reach level 6: Buffalo * Fight in 3 battles: Blunderbuss Level 3 Main Quests: * Join our Facebook Community: 10G Case x1 * Connect your Facebook account: 10G Case x1 * Upgrade primary weapons 3 times: 15 Grenades * Kill 10 enemies using an assault rifle: 180g * Win a battle: Veteran * Buy the Hans machine gun: 250g * Get free gold at the bank: 10G * Buy 10 grenades (or get them free from crates): 20G Level 4 Main Quests: * Buy 10 health kits (or get them free from crates): 20G * Watch a clip in the "Videos" section: 10G * Buy a new main weapon: Case x1 * Kill 10 enemies using a shotgun: 180g * Fight in 10 battles: 5G Level 5 Main Quests: * Upgrade primary weapons 8 times: 25 Health kits * Upgrade the jacket to level 2: 15 Grenades Level 6 Main Quests: * Reach level 10: 50G & Case x3 * Collect 7 types of primary weapons: Case x1 * Buy a pistol: 300g * Win 25 battles: Case x1 Level 7 Main Quests: * Upgrade primary weapons 15 times: 1000g * Reach level 10: 50G Case x3 Level 8 Main Quests: * Join a clan: 10G Case x1 * Collect 10 types of primary weapons: Case x2 * Win 50 battles: Case x1 * Fight in a group battle: 10G Case x1 Level 9 Main Quests: * Collect 15 types of primary weapons: Case x3 Level 10 Main Quests: * Upgrade primary weapons 25 times: 50G * Upgrade the jacket to level 5: 25G * Reach level 16: 65G Case x3 * Deal 60,000 Damage with a rifle: 800g * Deal 60,000 Damage with a machine gun: 800g * Deal 60,000 Damage with an assault rifle: 800g * Deal 60,000 Damage with a shotgun: 800g * Earn 700 points in battles: 500g Case x1 * Buy a knife: 300g Level 11 Main Quests: * Level 12 Main Quests: * Daily Quests: Daily Quests begin at level 4 and reset every day. There are two gun bucks quests and one gold quest which vary in rewards depending on your level. They can be rerolled to different quests and rewards by watching a short video. If you complete all 3 you can earn a 4th reward. Gun Bucks Quests: * Use (#) grenades * Kill an enemy with a grenade * Fight in (#) battles * Win (#) battles in a row * Kill (#) enemies * Earn (#) gunbucks in battle * Pick up (#) weapons * Run (#) km in battles Gold Quests: * Kill (#) enemies in 1 battle * Finish off (#) enemies with a knife or pistol * Get (#) headshot kills * Get a Killing Spree --- Sales: Smart Gear - Unlock Lvl 3: 60% SALE Weapons: Salamander / Jackal Consumables: Medkit x10 / Grenades x10 Duration: 4 hours Cost: MXN-39 / US: ?? Cash & Cases - 50% SALE Consumables: 90,000g / Case x20 Duration: ??? Cost: MXN-199 / US: ??